Halloween? What's that?
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Ryou tries to explain to Yami Bakura what Halloween is about. When that fails, he decides to take him guising. [Oneshot]


This is going to be my second Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. This one is a sort of sequel to my first one but you don't have to read it to understand this, it's just so that you get the little references that Ryou and Yami Bakura say to each other.

I've probably taken a few people's ideas by accident because I've read a few fics like this. If this fic is like yours/someone you know, tell me and I'll put in a mention so that I don't get the whole credit.

I'm going to have Ryou call Yami Bakura Bakura and Yami Bakura call Ryou, Ryou.

Key

_**'…'**_ Yami Bakura to Ryou.

_'…'_ Ryou to Yami Bakura.

* * *

**Halloween? What's that?**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

_**'Just what**_** are**_** you doing?'**_

_'What does it look like I'm doing?'_

_**'…You're putting white plastic in your mouth, you're wearing make-up. You're wearing black! You **_**never_ wear black.'_**

_'And you do? You can only wear what I've got in my wardrobe…Unless you hide them -you've been out again haven't you?'_

_**'No.'**_

_'Would you mind telling me about this bracelet I found this morning then?'_

_**'Why? I'm not going to give it back.'**_

_'I'm curious, that's all. What does it say? I can only understand that it starts which a 'H'.'_

_**'…I don't know.'**_

_'It's Egyptian.'_

_**'So?'**_

_'Why would you steal something when you don't know it can do?'_

_**'…'**_

_'You're not going to tell me are you?'_

A pause. '_**Why are you putting that plastic in your mouth? You said it wasn't good for you if you ate it.'**_

_'It's part of my costume.'_

_**'Costume?'**_

_'For Halloween.'_

_**'…'**_

_'All Hallows Eve?'_

_**'…'**_

_'The night the barriers between that living and the dead are the weakest? Dead spirits can walk in the world of the living for a day?'_

Ryou felt a twinge of happiness._ '**I wonder how my old friends are doing…?'**_

_'NO!'_

_**'No what?'**_

_'You are_ not _summoning old acquaintances in this house! One kleptomaniac is enough thank you –I don't want a house full of them. Or things to go flying across the room without any physical help.'_

_**'I throw stuff all the time,'** _Bakura said huffly.

_'You touch them. Poltergeists –malevolent spirits- are unseen beings, which move things, but no one can see them. They haven't got a physical body so you can't throw them out. You can only get rid of them with an exorcist.'_

_**'And if the exorcist exorcised me?'**_

_'Well then, that's a good reason not to summon your friends isn't it?'_

_**'Fine. So why are you wearing a costume?'**_

_'It's tradition.'_

_**'…It's tradition to put things in your mouth which can choke you, wear womens make-up and to wear clothing that you never normally wear?'**_

_'Um, not exactly.'_

_**'Riiight. I completely understand this 'Halloween' now.'**_

_'The only way you'll understand is if you experience it.'_

_**'How?'**_

_'We're going guising.'_

_**'…Guising?'**_

---

"Trick or treat!"

"Aw Ryou! You look so adorable wearing that," the elderly woman cooed. In her hand was a glass bowl filled to the brim with as many sweets as possible. She turned to someone behind her. "Matt, come here, look at Ryou's costume. Doesn't he make such a nice vampire?"

_**'What's a vampire?'**_

A man around about the age of the woman came to stand beside her by the doorway. He was leaning heavily on his walking stick but he stared at Ryou's costume with such intensity that belied his age. Ryou smiled shyly at him, giving him a good view of his 'fangs'.

'It's a mythical being that's said to live forever by drinking the blood of a living animal. They were feared so much because vampires were demons that controlled a body after it died. They were also mostly thought to drink the blood of humans.'

Matt then broke into a smile that instantly changed his face from the grumpy old man to a man who was content with his life.

"I think it's the hair," he commented, glancing once again at Ryou's white locks. "You didn't even have to do anything to it. Or dye it."

_**'So anyone who died,'** _Bakura started slowly, '_**would turn into a vampire?'**_

The woman pretended to be shocked. "How could you say that? Ryou would never do that!"

Ryou's smiled widened. "She's right."

'No. If the person died because the vampire drank too much blood but the vampire gave some of his or her blood for the mortal to drink, then the person would die but then be reborn as a vampire. It depends though because some other places have slightly different stories on how you can become a vampire.'

"Well Ryou, your reward for your costume is a handful of sweets." The woman held out the bowl in front of Ryou.

"Thank you." Ryou took his handful, placed it in his bag –which had a black bat on it- and started to walk away.

_**'How else can you be turned into a vampire?'**_

_'There's one theory that says the only way one vampire can change a human is if the human is a virgin and the opposite sex from the vampire.' _He paused,_ 'Why are you asking? Do you want to become one?' _Ryou teased.

_**'Why were you given chocolate?'**_

_'It's part of the tradition. I'm not sure how it came about.' _Without meaning to, Ryou shrugged physically.

By now, they were at the next house. Ryou knocked and waited. The door squeaked open and a head poked through the opening. As soon as the middle-aged man saw Ryou he opened the door fully and smiled nervously. "Hello Ryou."

Ryou looked worriedly at his neighbor. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that I've run out of candies. I gave the last of it to a Pharaoh. You know what the tradition is." Saying this, he looked doubtfully at Ryou. "You aren't going to…?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter." The man sighed in relief. "You'd better go out and buy more before someone more into the spirit of Halloween arrives."

"Thanks," the man nodded and went back inside his house, closing the door behind him.

Again, Ryou walked away.**_'What did he mean 'You know what the tradition is'? What else is there about Halloween other than making yourself look stupid and getting sweets?'_**

_'You know how I said 'Trick or treat' when people opened the door?'_

**_'Is that another part of the tradition?'_**

_'Yes. If you don't get sweets, you're supposed to trick them.'_

**_'…Trick them?'_**

_'Like throwing eggs at the person's house, or even toilet ro…_' Ryou trailed off. '_Don't even think about sending them to the Shadow Realm.'_

_**'I thought this holiday was supposed to be fun.'**_

_'No.' _Ryou sighed. '_Look, we've only got a few more houses to go. Then we can go back home and eat all of the chocolate._

_**'All of it?'**_

_'Yes, all of it.'_

_**'We'd need Joey to finish this lot! And we're going to get more?'**_

_'I thought thieves liked quantity and quality?'_

_**'But never in this kind of quantity!'**_

---

The next morning, Ryou woke up in his bedroom. Looking around he noticed that something was missing.

_Bakura…'_

_**'Hn?'** _Bakura said sleepily.

'Where's all the sweets gone?'

* * *

I hoped you people liked that. I'm not sure if I like this one or not. Oh well.

Thanks for reading.

Dark Ice Dragon.


End file.
